


Sweet dreams

by Thierry_Lei



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thierry_Lei/pseuds/Thierry_Lei
Summary: Jaehwan had nightmares. Hakyeon could make those nightmares go away and stay away.





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just having seen the VLive of VIXX of 21 january 2018, and than this screenshot this story more or less came up.  
> 
> 
> (typing with a broken finger can be such a hassle...)
> 
> Also posted on AFF with the same authorname  
> Not beta read and English isn't my 1st language.

* * *

Jaehwan was on his bed, still gasping for air. Hakyeon had shook him hard enough so he was awake now.  
"A nightmare?" Hakyeon asked.  
"Yeah..." Jaehwan whispered. He still hadn't recovered from that nightmare.  
Where Hakyeon had taken the cloth from, wasn't clear to Jaehwan. But they had been dipped in cold water. And with it, Hakyeon wiped the sweat off Jaehwan's face. Jaehwan relaxed even more when he felt the coolness.  
"Wanna tell me, Jiany?" Hakyeon asked softly.

Jaehwan looked at Hakyeon, who had addressed him with his nickname. He frowned a bit before he took a deep breath: "Our MyDol days... I dreamt... I dreamt that I couldn't dance a bit. And everybody around me was jeering..."  
Jaehwan closed his eyes. "It was awful, hyung. I even couldn't use my voice properly ... it.. it..."

"It's allright, Jiany. It was just a nightmare," Hakyeon soothed Jaehwan. "Those MyDol days are far behind us."  
Hakyeon put down the cloth: "You think you can sleep again?"  
Jaehwan pouted a bit. Hakyeon sighed and smiled softly at Jaehwan, before he stepped into the bed, at Jaehwan's side.  
"Hyung! What are you doing?!"  
"Shush," Hakyeon looked with a slight smile at Jaehwan again. "I want you to have a good night's rest. That's all."  
"But hyung..."  
"Yeonie."  
"What?"  
"Call me 'Yeonie'," Hakyeon insisted.

"Hyu...Yeonie," Jaehwan started, "why are you... why..." Lying on his right side, Jaehwan was looking at Hakyeon, whose eyes were watching him.  
"You think you can sleep better, when I stay here?" Hakyeon asked.  
"I ... err... gu...guess..." Jaehwan stuttered.  
Hakyeon smiled. Kindly and slowly he said: "Good. Now close your eyes, Jiany, and sleep."

Jaehwan looked at Hakyeon. And in a fraction of a second, all kinds of memories washed through his head, all of Hakyeon. How he supported them, lead them, taught them, helped them, encouraged them and much, much more.  
Jaehwan saw Hakyeon's smile, and smiled back: "Okay, hyu...Yeonie." He slid a bit towards Hakyeon and closed his eyes.

He heard Hakyeon humming a soft tune, soothing, almost a lullaby. Jaehwan's breath started to slow and he drifted off.  
Hakyeon continued humming until he was sure that Jaehwan was vast asleep. Slowly he stopped humming, and with twinkling eyes and a soft smile, Hakyeon watched his sleeping dongsaeng.  
He cuddled a bit closer to Jaehwan, until his forehead was touching Jaehwan's.

"Sweet dreams, Jiany," Hakyeon whispered before he closed his eyes, also drifting away.

Jaehwan dreamt again. Of the MyDol days.  
But this time, he was with Hakyeon.

Hakyeon who taught him to dance.  
Hakyeon who praised his voice.  
Hakyeon who sang together with him.

And Jaehwan smiled in his sleep.


End file.
